<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recovery by rosenkrone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539481">Recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone'>rosenkrone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an unspoken agreement that they could all use a few days to regroup, to recover from everything that has happened.  Slight spoilers for Spaghetti Syndrome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy), Ilsa/Korwa (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The latest event made me very emotional and I needed to get all of this out of my system.  <br/>Shippy feelings, gen feelings, so very many *feelings* especially after that last epilogue</p><p>Thanks to everyone who encouraged me and helped me finish, you're all amazing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is an unspoken agreement that they could all use a few days to regroup, to recover from everything that has happened.  And since no one can be too sure of who the enemy is, there is no better option for the time being. Everyone agrees to stay aboard the Grandcypher until things settle down a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilsa boards the ship with a tired sigh.  As she sets foot on the main deck, a sharp gasp reaches her ears and Ilsa glances up, freezing in place when she spots a wide eyed Korwa standing among the various crew members.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Korwa is rushing forward, a variety of emotions flashing across her features.  Korwa stops just before she reaches Ilsa, one hand pressing against her mouth as she takes in each and every detail.  Their eyes meet and Ilsa hardly dares to breath as Korwa takes that final step, reaching out and gently placing the other hand on Ilsa’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hesitant touch is nearly Ilsa’s undoing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korwa lets out a shaky breath, her fingers trembling slightly as they trace over the tattered remains of Ilsa’s uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a soft sniffle and Ilsa looks up, not quite prepared for this sort of reaction.  Her ears twitch, words escaping her as she struggles to think of anything that might sound reassuring in a moment like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers trail down Ilsa arm, catching on a bit of fabric.  “The cape…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa blinks.  That was not quite the reaction she had been expecting.  With a shake of her head, Ilsa lets out a quiet huff. Despite the slight sense of disappointment, Ilsa has to admit it isn’t entirely surprising.  Not when dealing with someone whose life is dedicated to designing clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts are interrupted when Korwa closes the distance between them and gathers her into a tight hug.  A startled gasp leaves Ilsa’s lips and she nearly stumbles backwards from the unexpected embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korwa inhales sharply, her voice wavering as she speaks.  “I’m glad to see you’re looking slightly better than the cape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rough laugh escapes Ilsa and she melts into the hold, her eyes falling shut.  Slowly, the weight of the days events begin to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you join us?”  Lyria clasps her hands together, a hopeful expression blooming on her face.   Beside her, Vyrn grins, waiting to hear the answer as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eustace is well aware that the two of them are not alone.  He can feel the weight of Katalina’s gaze as she watches the scene unfold from a distance, but Eustace pays it no mind.  The thought of refusal doesn’t even cross his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Eustace steps out into the hall and closes the door behind him.  “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile quickly appears from Lyria and even Vyrn looks pleased with himself as Eustace follows after them without argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaseraga holds up a hand in greeting when they arrive, already seated at the table with the captain.  Djeeta glances up, noting their presence, and does nothing to hide the spark of amusement that appears.  Eustace takes a seat beside them without a word and waits for the meal to be served. From the scent that fills the cozy space, it already seems promising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does not take long before Lyria is carefully setting plates in front of everyone.  Vaseraga and Djeeta are quick to dig in, praising Lyria and Vyrn without a moment’s hesitation.  Eustace is slower to respond, taking his time to scoop up a spoonful of what looks like curry. The vegetables are roughly chopped and the consistency is a little off but the warmth and the taste more than make up for the appearance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyria fidgets, waiting for his response and Katalina narrows her eyes at Eustace when he does not respond quite as quickly as the others.  He swallows the bite of food before turning his attention to Lyria and letting the corners of his mouth twitch into a hint of a smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite good.”  The fact that it isn’t overly sweet is more than enough to make it edible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vyrn crosses his arms and puffs out his chest with pride.  “Of course it’s good, Sourpuss! Me and Lyria made it after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing slightly, Lyria giggles, her eyes shining with pride.  “Just wait for dessert!” She rushes off without a word, Vyrn hurrying after her.  Katalina spares him an unreadable glance before following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eustace watches the three of them go, ignoring the playful comments that come from Vaseraga and Djeeta, before turning his attention to the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio return just as everyone finishes the main course and Lyria rushes forward, setting a plate in the middle of the table with a flourish.  She is quick to pull her hands back but not quick enough that Eustace misses the small bandages covering her fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Vaseraga and Djeeta waste no time in reaching for the food and praising Lyria on the presentation.  Eustace however is caught off guard by the apple slices shaped like rabbits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbidden, a memory comes to mind.  Beatrix attempting to explain the importance of cute foods to Cassius.  At the time, Eustace had attempted to block out their inane conversation but now he can clearly recall the entire exchange.  From Cassius questioning if the rabbits in this skydom resemble apples to Beatrix’s clumsy attempts to clear things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”  The question brings Eustace back to the present and he finds Lyria watching him with a worried look.  She fidgets, hands bunching in the fabric of her dress as she waits for an answer. “If you would prefer something else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eustace reaches out, taking hold of one of the apple slices and biting into it before Lyria can continue.  The apple tastes slightly bitter on his tongue, but Eustace still manages a halfhearted smile as he finishes the treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyria bustles around the small dining area, practically beaming as she clears the empty plates from the table.  It is a welcome change of pace from the last few days and Vaseraga remains where he is well after the meal has concluded and Eustace has excused himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence falls over the room and Vaseraga almost misses the comment that comes his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Djeeta however, is patient, speaking a little louder to make certain she has his attention.  “Have you seen Zeta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurs to Vaseraga that most of the day has passed by without the two of them crossing paths.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that might be the case.”  Taking his silence as a no, Djeeta leans back in her chair with a sigh.  Glancing up, she meets Vaseraga’s eyes. “Would you mind checking on her before you return to your room?  I have a feeling she’s still out on the upper deck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Vaseraga answers without hesitation.  It isn’t an unreasonable request and it is the least he can do after all the captain has done for him and the others.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Djeeta pats Vaserga’s hand, sending him a grateful look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaseraga nods, listening to Djeeta share the details of their earlier encounter.  He idly wonders if Zeta might be struggling with something after everything that happened.  He wouldn’t blame her if that were the case, but it is a little worrying that she has given the captain such cause for concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he does eventually make his way back, Vaseraga finds Zeta exactly where Djeeta had left her earlier that day.  It looks like she hasn’t moved from her spot, still leaning against the railing of the Grandcypher. She stares straight ahead, eyes seeing anything but the clouds that surround them.  The expression on her face sends a chill down Vaseraga’s spine and he moves, almost without thinking, poking a finger against her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled shriek fills the space between them and Zeta whirls around to face him, eyes wide.  One hand presses against her chest as she stumbles backward. As her gaze clears, Zeta realizes who her assailant is and scowls.  “What the hell was that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaseraga clears his throat, attempting to choose his words carefully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeta doesn’t wait for him to even answer.  “Do you have any idea how cold your fingers are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comment makes Vaseraga pause and he unconsciously glances down to his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Zeta steps forward and slaps his arm.  “At least warn a person before you sneak up on them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made no attempt to quiet my approach.”  Vaseraga refrains from adding that he didn’t think she would have heard him calling out her name anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeta rolls her eyes, hand turning into a fist as she smacks his arm again.  “You’re just lucky I didn’t have my spear with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow, I think I might have survived.”  Vaseraga avoids Zeta’s halfhearted attacks and pokes at her side once more, eliciting a screech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring at him, Zeta takes her fist and pounds it into the palm of her hand.  “You’re gonna get it now, you big lug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.”  Crossing his arms, Vaseraga waits for what will inevitably come next.  The haunted look in Zeta’s eyes is long gone, a fiery determination now lighting up her features.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking her knuckles, Zeta smirks.  “You asked for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaseraga laughs.  The feeling of dread that had first settled over him quickly begins to ease as he watches Zeta return to her normal self.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack of sleep and not so bright decisions are never a good combination.  Zeta lies in her bed, far too wide awake and cursing her choices, when a certain sound reaches her ears.  At first, she thinks she might just be hearing things. But then it happens again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up and ignoring the way nearly all of her muscles protest the sudden movement, Zeta clumsily slides off the bed and makes her way to the door of her room.  She has a feeling she knows exactly who is on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Zeta opens the door and finds exactly what she expects to see.  Beatrix nervously pacing up and down the hall in front of her room. “Bea?  You need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrix startles at the sudden question, whirling around to face Zeta with comically wide eyes.  She blinks, the silence stretching between them a beat too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bea?”  Zeta’s voice softens and she takes in the dark circles beneath Beatrix’s eyes and her rigid posture.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to fully face Zeta, Beatrix lets out a sheepish laugh.  “Sorry. I didn’t wake you, did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping.”  Zeta leans against the doorframe, a teasing smile appearing on her face.  “Though I’m surprised to see you here, considering you’ve been practically glued to a certain drill sergeant’s side these last few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the embarrassed squawk that Zeta expects, Beatrix grows still and quiet.  When she does respond, her voice wavers slightly. “I- I couldn’t find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeta doesn’t even hesitate, moving forward and pulling Beatrix into her arms.  She hugs her tightly, swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat when she feels a teardrop land on her shoulder.  “Oh, Bea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s stupid.  It’s not like she can go anywhere when we haven’t even landed on the next island…”  Beatrix sniffles slightly, curling closer to Zeta. “But she was there one minute and gone the next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”  Running her hands through Beatrix’s hair, Zeta hums lightly, thinking to herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything that has happened, she can understand why Beatrix is feeling a little anxious at the moment.  Knowing Ilsa, she’s either managed to hole herself up with someone to strategize or someone even more stubborn than her has finally made sure that Ilsa gets some rest.  And of course it would happen the moment Beatrix wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Zeta pulls back just enough to look Beatrix in the eye.  Zeta rests her hand against Beatrix’s cheek and shares a soft smile. “Why don’t you stay with me tonight.  After we both rest up, I’ll even help you find Ilsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrix blinks back a few more tears before managing to nod.  Her hand clutches the sleeve of Zeta’s shirt, keeping her from going too far.  “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilsa pauses, pressing one hand to her forehead.  “Hellcat.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”  Beatrix continues to move forward, not noticing that Ilsa has stopped.  A muffled sound escapes her mouth as she ends up walking directly into Ilsa’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Ilsa turns around.  “Do I even want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what?”  Beatrix stumbles back, gently patting her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you trailing after me like a little, lost pupper?  If you’ve got all this free time, maybe it means you need some special training.“  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill runs down Beatrix’s spine at the mention of special training but she manages to remain right where she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Ilsa studies Beatrix carefully.  “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything.”  Beatrix blinks up at Ilsa. “Yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Ilsa does her best to remain calm.  “Is there something you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrix glances down, clasping her hands together.  “I just can’t stop thinking about all the explosions we heard over the transmitter just as it cut out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa inhales sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that falls over them is almost overwhelming and Beatrix cannot bring herself to look up.  She squeezes her hands even tighter until she can feel the sharp sting of nails biting into the skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, there is a soft pressure against the top of Beatrix’s head.  Ilsa’s speaks up, her voice surprisingly gentle. “I didn’t realize you heard all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking back tears, Beatrix manages to glance up, meeting Ilsa’s eyes.  “I’m glad you’re okay.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa hesitantly strokes Beatrix’s hair.  “Thanks to everyone rushing over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you would.  And I admire that.” Ilsa’s hand rests on top of Beatrix’s head and she shares a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words wash over Beatrix and she sniffles loudly, emotions starting to get the better of her.  Unable to hold herself back, she rushes forward, intending to pull Ilsa into a hug. But somehow Beatrix trips, boot catching on an uneven surface, and the two of them end up crashing to the ground instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they all need to go their separate ways.  Ilsa knows that it won’t be easy, but the time has come.  The slight reprieve has been a godsend but they cannot afford to let their guard down for too long.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering up the last of her things, Ilsa turns to say goodbye to Korwa, someone whose presence has helped to clear her mind and keep her focused on what needed to be done in these last few days.  She laughs when she sees the mixed emotions on Korwa’s face. “I can see you’re at a loss for words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving her hand at Ilsa’s outfit, Korwa wrinkles her nose.  “Words cannot describe the emotions that I am feeling at this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as if anyone can stay out of the public eye when wearing one of your original designs.”  Ilsa takes hold of Korwa’s hand, squeezing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.”  With a sigh, Korwa meets Ilsa’s gaze and offers her a smile.  “But if you ever change your mind, you know where I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to send word when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korwa idly laces their fingers together before releasing Ilsa’s hand.  “Stay safe out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa reaches out, taking hold of Korwa’s chin.  Her gaze grows soft. She leans closer, words barely above a whisper.  “Thank you. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.  Even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a homeless vagrant.”  Korwa lets out a dramatic sigh before she closes the distance between them.  One hand cups Ilsa’s cheek and Korwa draws her into a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa laughs into the kiss, grateful for the silly banter.  She knows she can only delay the inevitable for so long, but Ilsa still lingers in the kiss, trying to commit the moment to memory.  It might be a while before they manage to see one another again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korwa is the one to eventually pull away, a sad smile on her face as she presses her finger to Ilsa’s lips.  “You should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing one final kiss to the tip of Korwa’s finger, Ilsa straightens, knowing their time together has come to an end.  “I look forward to seeing all of the new designs you come up with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of amusement lights up Korwa’s face.  “I certainly will have my hands full trying to come up with something that will make me forget this disaster you’ve shown me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Ilsa offers Korwa a fond smile and a wave before she slips out of the room.  As tempting as it is to say goodbye, neither of them want to voice the word out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is not long before Ilsa finds Djeeta waiting for her.  With a nod, Ilsa takes hold of Djeeta’s hand, giving it a firm shake.  “You have my thanks, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate.”  Despite the smile on Djeeta’s face, there is no mistaking the steel behind her words or the strength of her hand.  She may still be young but the captain has proven herself more than once to be a very valuable ally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer.”  Ilsa pauses, taking a moment to gather the right words.  “I should hope that it won’t come to that, but if things reach that point, you will be the first to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Djeeta does not push her further and for that Ilsa is grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they reach the deck of the Grandcypher and Ilsa soon catches sight of the others.  They fall into step beside her, making their way to the island that will serve as their first stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa waits until the Grandcypher flies off before turning to her charges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken, Pupper, the two of you will head east.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaseraga and Zeta nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eustace, Hellcat, I want you two to head south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eustace and Beatrix nod, though Ilsa does not miss the way Beatrix’s face falls slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communicate the necessary facts but make sure to be aware of your surroundings.  We don’t know what they have planned.” Ilsa looks at each of them in turn. “Most importantly, do what you can to keep a low profile and stay safe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pointed look is sent in Beatrix’s direction and Zeta attempts to disguise her laugh with a cough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you all luck.  With that, you are all dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaseraga and Zeta take their leave, but not before Zeta nearly bowls Bea over with an unexpected hug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eustace wastes no time in heading to the south, brushing past Beatrix without a word.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beatrix stands still, glancing between Eustace and Ilsa.  A stubborn glint appears in her eyes and she attempts to sneak toward Ilsa.  Before she can get too far, Eustace is back, grabbing her by the collar of her outfit, and dragging Beatrix after him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone is out of sight, Ilsa sets her sights on the northern section of the island.  She has heard rumors of a faction of cadets that had once been under her command. It may turn out to be nothing, but it is still something worth following up on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilsa steps forward, heading in the direction of the city from her reports, and trying not to dwell on the silence that suddenly surrounds her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>